Canary Isle originated from a natural yellow mutation (sport) of the variety Icey Isle. This mutation was discovered by Peter S. Hesse growing in a controlled environment as one flowering shoot within a flowering bench of the proprietary seedling Icey Isle, in January of 1991. Icey Isle is the subject of U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 08/414,745, filed Mar. 31, 1995.
The first act of asexual reproduction of Canary Isle was accomplished in April 1991, when vegetative cuttings were taken in a controlled environment in Nipomo, Calif., by Peter S. Hesse. Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings has shown that the unique combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for Canary Isle are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Canary Isle has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in the environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe plants grown in controlled environments at Clearwater Nursery, Nipomo, Calif. Unrooted cuttings were directly stuck into 6.5 inch pots and grown in a controlled environment under the natural temperature and day length prevailing in January to March.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of Canary Isle which, in combination, distinguish this Chrysanthemum as a new and distinct cultivar.
1. Flat Capitulum Form.
2. Daisy Capitulum Type.
3. Yellow fully expanded outer ray florets.
4. Yellow Daisy disc with green eye.
5. A diameter of 12.5 cm across the face of the capitulum.
6. Exceptional upright to spreading habit with an average of 3.8 breaks after a single pinch.
7. Flowering response is approximately 58 days from the start of short days.
8. Relatively easy to control plant height from bench such that the finished height will range from 10 inches to 18 inches depending on pot size and market requirements.